Something New Every Day
by Blackiecat
Summary: Working Title AU Kagome is a depressed highschool student, with an abusive twin sister and ignorant parents. She doesn't have any close friends, and she's never had a boyfriend. But things are going to change for her, in a rather odd string of events!
1. This Figures

"So why are all the guys in this damned place stupid or evil?"

"They aren't all that way," Kikyo retorted hotly, clinging onto her guy of the week, "Inuyasha here is as darling as they come! Not only that, he's very intelligent."

The mentioned Inuyasha was standing rather smugly with a loose arm around Kikyo's waist; he didn't look anything special... at least, not to her, "So what happened to Miroku, then, Kikyo? You two had sex on my bed just last week!"

Kikyo scoffed, "We did not! I told you we were playing twister."

"I'm supposed to believe that? Inuyasha I'll warn you now, Kikyo's a player so prepare yourself for a painful let down."

Kagome stormed off, she could never talk to her sister about anything, especially guys. She was far too shallow, immature, and not only that she felt as if Kikyo didn't even like her at all. She was constantly spreading rumors that Kagome was either born with a 'tail', stuffed her bra, or wore padded underwear so her ass would be defined, etcetera.

Sadly, Kikyo had the whole school wrapped around the tip of her delicate finger so they believed everything that she'd say. For a couple weeks people would even call her "diaper butt" because of the underwear rumor. She was starting to get sick of it.

Sitting down at her desk, Kagome pulled the key that was hanging from a chain out from her blouse. Picking up her diary, she unlocked it and began to write.

_Dear diary, _

_Kikyo's at it again. She's with another guy, his name is Inuyasha. I've told you about him before, I had a huge crush on him last year... but that was destroyed when he joined in on the Diaper Butt rumor. He's running at her beck and call, just like every other guy. He didn't even turn his head when I mentioned Kikyo sleeping with Miroku on my bed just last week. He's so blinded by her good looks that he doesn't even care! _

_I find it hard to believe that Kikyo is my twin, or my sister. We're supposed to look exactly alike, but she cakes on so much make-up that it's hard to tell. Not only that, but we're so different inside as people. She's cruel, cold, and she sleeps with anything that breathes... meanwhile, I pride myself on compassion and intelligence. I am loyal to my friends, and I'm not prejudiced towards anyone. I contribute to our community by participating in school sports and fundraisers, and donating part of my measly paycheck every other week to some charity or the school. _

_Why did this family have to be mine? I feel like the black sheep, the outcast. I don't have guys worshipping the ground I walk on, and I'm not the most beautiful or shapely, but I have good grades and I do wonderful things for other people. I'm a compassionate girl, a community girl, while my sister is failing half her classes and sleeping with a new guy each week... _

_I'm just repeating myself now, but I feel like no matter how many times I say it the feelings won't come out. In the end, I guess I just wish I had a sister I found myself having some sort of caring feeling for. I just hope that when we're sophomores next year, Kikyo will have matured a little; Even if it is a long-shot... _

Closing her diary, Kagome flopped onto her bed. Grasping a pillow she curled up with it and cuddled her cheek into one of its corners. Her yellow sweater with the black puppy-print pattern around the sleeves and chest felt sung and warm against her body, and she was grateful. It was the winter season after all and she had the coldest room in the whole house. Hearing a bell ring from the kitchen, she sat up and scampered out of her room; it was dinner time!

Jumping the last three stairs and sliding across the landing into the dining room, Kagome turned mid-slide and landed perfectly in her chair. Righting herself and looking up she saw that Inuyasha was staying for dinner… lovely. Hopefully he wouldn't be speaking at all. Kikyo could find ways to keep his mouth busy, anyway…

Blushing at her snide thoughts, Kagome gently lifted her plate to help herself but remembered her manners. Setting it down she looked up at Inuyasha and gently stated, "Guests serve themselves first."

He quietly stared back at her, before picking up his plate and loading it up with food. She watched in quiet discontent, rather impressed with how he didn't take half of what was sitting out. Once he'd finished, she gently picked up her own plate and, reaching for the serving spoon received a healthy whack on the back of her hand. It was the work of the chop-stick bearing Kikyo, "Now, now, Kagome, you know that after guests it goes oldest to youngest!"

Kagome had already embarrassed herself after making a good first impression, and returning her welted hand to her lap she could feel some tears gently pricking at her eyes. She felt bad enough about herself as it was, why did Kikyo always have to make it worse? She watched from the edges of her vision as her father, then her mother, then her sister all placed food on their plates.

Picking up her own, she leaned over to see what was left, to find nothing. Kikyo had two times her serving on her place, "Kikyo, would you please share? You have twice your serving and you've left me with nothing."

"Sorry honey, you lose out I guess."

That false, bitter kindness that she was using to impress her new boy-toy, it made Kagome sick, '_Two can play at this game.'_

"I have a big archery competition in the morning, Kikyo, and I need to eat good meals in order to keep up my strength. Please, can you spare just a little of what you have?"

Kagome still couldn't stand to look up, that is until she heard her name. This time though it was a male voice…

"Hey, Kagome."

Looking up in the direction of the voice, it was Inuyasha. He was holding out his dinner to her, he hadn't touched any of it yet, "But… you're our guest, I can't accept that…"

"Oh please, just take it. I ate about an hour ago at a local ramen hub with Kikyo here, so I'm not hungry. You on the other hand look like you could use the food, please take it."

Smiling, Kagome reached up to accept the gift. This time she saw the chopsticks coming, and jerked her hand out of the way.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Kikyo, what are you doing?"

Perfectly simultaneous, looking at either of her parents she could see they were just ignoring it. They always do.

"Look, Kikyo," Inuyasha stood up and walked around the table, then set his plate of food down in front of Kagome, "you and me ate just an hour ago. Your sister probably hasn't eaten since lunch at school, and she has a sport event in the morning. It's only fair that she eats, and personally I think you need to be kinder to her."

He walked back around the table again then sat back down in his chair. Kikyo instantly split her food in half and gave the other plate to Inuyasha, "Fine then, be that way. I guess you just miss out tonight."

---

"Hmm," Kagome sat cross-legged in front of her short desk, working away at her math homework. She was thinking about dinner, why had Inuyasha been so nice to her? Every other guy had joined in on Kikyo's abusive ways, but he stood up to her instead… it felt so weird, but it was a pleasant feeling none-the-less.

Hearing a knocking at her door Kagome called out, "Come in!" She didn't bother to look up or see who it was, because she didn't care. Hearing someone sit on her bed, "What is it?"

"Look, Kagome," it was Kikyo, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but the way you behaved at dinner tonight was unethical."

"Look who's talking."

"Excuse me, is that any way to talk to your older sister?"

"Older? By what, two minutes? Kikyo, can't you ever treat me kindly?"

"I do treat you kindly! I get you gifts on your birthday, and for Christmas, and what kind of respect to I get in return!? Nothing!"

"Leave my room Kikyo."

"I don't—"

"LEAVE."

Without even turning her head, Kagome could hear her sister rise from her bed and exit her bedroom. Moments later she could hear shouts coming from the hall way, it was Inuyasha and Kikyo probably having some sort of petty argument. About who sleeps on what side of the bed, probably? That seemed to be the most common argument between her… her whore of a sister, and her many boyfriends.

Sliding her math homework aside, she couldn't find her focus and decided to give up on it for awhile. Why bother doing something, if you can't concentrate on it and give your all? Pulling out her diary, she decided to add a second entry for the day.

_Dear Diary,_

_Dinner was an absolute bust. Kikyo was cruel, as usual, but her new boyfriend… he's different. His name is Inuyasha; he has long silver hair and golden eyes. He offered to spare his dinner when Kikyo was a hog, and even stood up for me… I felt a little better, until Kikyo came in and decided to let me know how "unethical" my behavior at dinner was. Psh. Yeah right, they're arguing right now… lord knows what_

Kagome slammed her diary shut when she heard someone enter her room. She turned an angry eye on the intruder, "Damnit, Kikyo, I told you to lea-" she stopped short when she saw that it was Inuyasha who was coming in.

"S-sorry I'll go-"

"No it's fine… I thought you were Kikyo. As you can see we don't get along well," she smiled bitterly, "have a seat. Did you need something?"

"Actually..," he walked over and sat on her bed, in the same place Kikyo had, "I wanted to apologize on behalf of your sister," he spat the last word out, "I know what it feels like to be treated harshly by an older sibling…"

He looked sadly off to the side. Kagome figured he was referring to the 'great' Sesshomaru, the school's supreme asshole. Supreme jock, supreme hottie… she cut herself off there, "I always thought you two got along, since you're brothers?"

"Like hell we do. I'm his private prank-ee, he tests all his new gigs on me before putting them into action. It really sucks," he laughed a bit, but it wasn't really a happy one, "See, check this."

He turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt. Kagome almost didn't notice the large smiley-face shaped bruise among his chiseled muscles. Blushing a bit, "Ouch… that looks like it stung."

"You bet it did. I feel bad for the next kid who has to go through it…"

"No kidding. What'd he do?"

"Gah, can't tell. He'd shove my head right up my ass if I spoiled it…"

"Oh…"

"But yeah. Kikyo isn't really sorry, but I am that you have to deal with her every day. I know how shitty she can treat people; I watch it all the time. This might be the first time someone breaks up with her, instead of the other way around."

Kagome raised her eyebrow a little at the comment, "Really?"

"Yeah. Can you say herpe-villa? She is gross. The first time she tried to sleep with me I limped out faster than the first guy booted off Donald Trump's show, what was it called, 'The Apprentice'? He cried when he heard the words 'You're Fired!' I shit you not, it was that bad…"

"Eww, did you really have to tell me that about my sister?!"

"No..," he laughed a bit, "But it's nice material for when you get her back someday. Good luck with your… err," he leaned up and then relaxed back again, "math homework," and then quicker than she could respond he'd hopped off the bed and left.

"Huh… Something new happens every day, I guess."

---

**Blackiecat (BC)**: Blah… first chapter, new story. I really should start finishing my other stories before starting new ones, huh? I guess I just lose the motivation halfway through. I promise I'll get back on my other stories ASAP lovelies. Since I take forever to update, my writing styles tend to change a little, and develop more. But ah well, more to come. Please leave me some reviews, if I see positive response I'll keep up on the story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Archery Tournament

Last Time…

"_Eww, did you really have to tell me that about my sister?!"_

"_No..," he laughed a bit, "But it's nice material for when you get her back someday. Good luck with your… err," he leaned up and then relaxed back again, "math homework," and then quicker than she could respond he'd hopped off the bed and left. _

"_Huh… Something new happens every day, I guess." _

---

Pulling the string back hard, Kagome concentrated on the target's bull's eye. Gently releasing her hold, the arrow flew true and hit the center, "Yes! Alright, that's it for practice arrows…" She lowered her bow, watching as her practice arrows were tagged and then removed from the target, "Okay…"

Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax herself. Looking out into the stands from her location in box seven, she found her parents in the stand. They were reading magazines. They always said they came to support her, but she felt like they never actually watched and cheered her on, '_Mom and Dad are the equivalent to statues...'_

Turning back to her target, she saw her go flag and pulled one of her seven arrows out of the quiver. She put the feathers against the bow string, and drew it back. Again, she concentrated on the bull's eye, closing her eyes a moment to gather her strength. Opening them again, she stared at the bull's eye and released. Her arrow flew straight and stuck in the center of the bull's eye, "Alright! Way to go Karen! Now, Julie…"

She always thought it was weird that she'd named her arrows, but she found that it allowed her to connect to the concept of archery itself. Smiling as her arrow was tagged for points and removed; she placed Julie against the string and drew it back. Just as she was about to release, she heard someone shout in her direction. Turning and looking behind her, she couldn't find who it was. They were probably yelling for someone else…

Turning back towards her target, Kagome re-gathered her focus.

---

"C'mon, Kagome..!" Inuyasha cupped his hands around his mouth when he saw Karen hit the bull's eye and shouted, "Way to go!"

Receiving a healthy smack on the arm, he looked down to his left to quirk an eyebrow at Kikyo who was glaring at him equally, "What are you doing cheering my sister on? And what's the point, I filed all the tips of her arrows so that they wouldn't stick in the target."

"You WHAT!?"

Inuyasha leapt down from the stands, desperate to reach Kagome before she fired another arrow.

---

Kagome released the string, watching as her arrow made another straight shot for the bull's eye, "Yes! Wait, what happened?!" Watching in complete shock as her arrow bounced off the target and landed in the grass, Kagome received a fault mark on her point card, "What on…"

Pulling another arrow out of her quiver she looked at the tip, it was round and dull. Kagome was tempted to burst into tears; she'd spent three hours the night before sharpening her arrows. They must have dulled during practice… it still didn't make sense, '_Why do all the bad things happen to me?'_

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed up behind her box, with slightly labored breath, "Kikyo… dulled… your arrows, she filed them…"

"What?! She did? Are you serious?"

"Dead… serious, she just told me!"

Putting her two fingers in her mouth, she whistled loudly. Some arrows suddenly flew and hit the ground or bounced off targets, but they didn't count because she'd just called for a time-out; she needed to talk to a referee. Watching as the ref jogged over, he was a slightly heavy man by the name of Jim Joyce. He was from America, but he absolutely loved archery. It was his life passion, he'd come here to study and decided to stay after becoming a referee and archery teacher for Kagome's school.

"Is there a problem, Kagome?"

"Yes… sir, my sister filed all my arrow tips," she held up the arrow, showing him the dome-shaped and dull point.

"Oh Kagome, do you have any proof?"

"Yeah, him," she gestured at Inuyasha, who nodded.

"I was sitting next to Kikyo in the stands when she told me to quit cheering Kagome on because she'd filed the tips of Kagome's arrows…"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in moderate surprise, "Wait that was you who was cheering me on?"

The referee nodded then handed her a quiver full of new and unused arrows, Kagome set hers on the ground. Her card would be wiped now that she had new arrows, and she was under the pressure of firing seven all over again.

"Thanks Inu…" looking behind her box, he was gone. Probably back to the bleachers… Turning around then sitting down a minute, she heard the whistle go off to begin again. She had thirty minutes… thirty minutes to relax, meditate, gather her focus, and fire her arrows… Before long, she was standing again preparing herself, "One at a time; one at a time…"

Removing an arrow from the quiver and feeling it in her hands, she gently tried to adjust to it, become one with it, "You shall be christened John," she looked up at her target. She then held up the arrow, "One with the arrow…" She then picked up her bow, and fixed the feathers into the bowstring, "Here goes nothing."

---

"Inuyasha I don't believe you, you are such an idiot!" Kikyo was standing up looking down at him, "You are supposed to do what I tell you to, and love me unconditionally! I am your girlfriend, and you are my boyfriend, therefore we selflessly support each other's decisions!"

Inuyasha stood and brushed himself off, glancing down at Kagome's parents (who were still reading their magazines, completely unaware of everything that was happening), "Indeed. We are supposed to love each other unconditionally and support each other selflessly. What you don't understand is that you talk the talk and don't walk the walk. You are a terrible girlfriend and I'm sick and tired of the way you treat your sister. It's over," he jammed his hands in his pockets, brushed past Kikyo, and headed down the stairs and out of the bleachers.

"Inuyasha, wait! I love you, you can't leave me!" Kikyo had tears in her eyes, but Inuyasha couldn't tell if they were real or fake… not only that, he didn't care.

---

Kagome pulled her fourth arrow from Jim's quiver; she could feel sweat beading at her temples and a cold tightening in her chest. So nervous… her fingers were shaking, and she only had fifteen minutes. She sat down in the dirt again, and closed her eyes, taking some deep breaths, '_Relax… relax,' _she could feel her muscles loosen, and she stood again. Still holding the arrow, she lined it up with the target and christened it, "Mizuki."

Pulling the feathers against the bowstring, she blocked everything out. The noise of the crowds, the sounds of other archers… Just her, Mizuki, and the bull's eye. Feeling her energy rush through to the tips of her fingers, she released her third arrow.

"Yes!"

---

Standing on the pedestal, Kagome was beet red. Looking down at her feet again, the big red "1" stared back at her. She couldn't believe it, it was her first archery competition this year and she'd never done so well before. She'd even beaten Ichiro Suzuki, who was standing to her right with a rather defeated look on his face, "Hey Ichiro."

He looked over at her, "You did a wonderful job. Your marks were beautiful as always, and I'm sorry you didn't make first. But you still placed, and that's amazing against such troublesome competition!" She watched as his expression brightened, feeling her heart flutter in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Kagome. Congratulations to you, too."

She was beaming. She felt like a ray of sunshine, and it was the first time in a long time that she felt so good about herself. She looked at the crowd, seeing her parents who were waving and smiling at her, actually acknowledging her success. Maybe they paid more attention then she realized? She saw her sister sitting next to them, looking grumpy… but no Inuyasha? Immediately her spirits dropped… had he left?

Feeling someone tap on her back, she turned around. Silver hair and golden eyes met her gaze; he was still there! He hadn't left! "Inuyasha I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations Kagome! I'm proud of you. Hey… I broke up with Kikyo."

"Did you really? That explains why she looks so grumpy."

"Yeah… hey, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

---

**BC**: Dun dun duuuun. Cliffhanger. :P But yup, there's chapter two for y'all. Probably a predictable twist of fate, but whatever, its fun to read… I hope. xD Anyways, chapter three should be out soon. Keep reading and reviewing! 3


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

Last Time…

_Feeling someone tap on her back, she turned around. Silver hair and golden eyes met her gaze; he was still there! He hadn't left! "Inuyasha I'm so happy!" _

_"Congratulations Kagome! I'm proud of you. Hey… I broke up with Kikyo." _

_"Did you really? That explains why she looks so grumpy." _

_"Yeah… hey, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" _

---

Kagome was blown away, "What..?"

Watching as Inuyasha blushed slightly, "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me, tonight…"

She squeaked, "Like, you mean, on a date?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Kagome was tempted to pass out right on the stand, "Uhm, y-yeah, sure, I'd love to! I'd more than love to, I'd be thrilled to!"

"Great! I already know where you live… so, I guess I'll pick you up around seven-ish?"

"It sounds great, Inuyasha. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me today."

Inuyasha gave her a two-finger army salute, "No problem, Ka-ge, see you at seven!"

"Bye!"

---

Knocking on her mom's bedroom door, she waited a moment until she said "Come in!" Sliding the paper door over and walking in, she closed it after herself and looked around. It wasn't often that she went into her parent's bedroom, it felt like a foreign land.

"Hey mom? I… I have a date tonight."

Suki raised her eyebrow, "A date? Wow, honey this is your first one!"

"Yeah I know… see, I wanted to ask you if you would help me get ready. It's okay if you're too busy, I understand."

"No, I would love to. When Kikyo was twelve, she had her first date and I helped her get ready. You deserve the same thing, especially since you work so hard to succeed. I'm very proud of you for your accomplishment today," Suki smiled and spread her arms, offering a hug which Kagome gladly accepted.

"Thank you mom, thank you so much."

---

Hearing the doorbell ring, Kagome watched as Kikyo leapt to her feet and brushed herself off, "I'll get it!" Adjusting her hair, Kikyo strutted over to the door and opened it, squealing out in surprise, "Inuyaaashaa! Are you here because you're coming back to me? Because I long for you, darling, I miss you so much and I'm so sorry for everything that happened this morning!"

Kagome snickered; she'd told Kikyo she had a date, but not who she had a date with.

"Nope, Kikyo, I'm not here to see you at all. Actually, I'm here for Kagome, I'm taking her to dinner tonight."

Kagome could practically hear Kikyo's jaw hit the floor. With loud stomping noises that were quieting as they went up the stairs, Kagome figured she was off to throw a tantrum at mom. Getting up off the couch, Kagome checked herself in the full length mirror that hung in the living room. She hadn't been quite sure what to wear, but her mom most certainly had had an idea in mind. Kagome was wearing a simple pair of what she liked to call "ass-jeans". They were light blue and had a few tears by the knees and around her thighs; they were also hip-huggers. Apparently, it was an American fad that was getting popular in Japan too. She bore a tightly-fit T-shirt that was black and printed across the front was a simple silver heart. Over it she wore a red tight-fit hoodie, and to complete the outfit her red converse tennis shoes. It was simple, but it looked rather nice.

Smiling she turned to approach the door. Inuyasha was wearing simple blue-jeans and traditional converse, with a red boob-pocket T-shirt that outlined his muscles. Over it he wore a rather expensive looking leather jacket. A simple outfit, but it was incredibly hot. Kagome smiled brightly and greeted him, "Hello Inuyasha. Isn't my sister amusing?"

"Incredibly so. I always thought she was so obnoxious, I could hardly stand dating her. I have no clue how you can bear to live with that, every single day…"

"I really don't know either… I just do, I guess."

"Well, are you all set to go?"

"Yes sir!" she replied with cheer. Inuyasha grinned in response and offered her an arm.

"You look awesome tonight, by the way. I'm not used to seeing you outside of your uniform, and to tell the truth I'm slightly surprised that you dress more punk-ish like me."

"A lot of people are when they see me on the weekends. Usually after school I just change into something really comfortable, like a sweater and some jamma pants."

"I noticed the other night," Inuyasha grinned a bit and tittered, "Jeez, do you really need all these stairs in front of your house?!"

"Well, it is an old shrine," she explained, "My grandfather refused to change anything about it; he said it would ruin the history behind it all. We're the ones who own that shop on Maine Street called 'Ancient Trinkets and More'."

Inuyasha burst into laughter, "Really? That old bag is your grandfather!? He's my brother's favorite prank-ee! The reaction he can get out of your jii-san, it's incredible how overworked he gets. It's a good thing that he's a healthy guy, or my brother would probably give him a heart attack. I go in there now and then, but only because I'm interested in the past. The different things your grandfather's store carries, some of them are so intriguing."

"They really are," Kagome replied, nodding, "Though some things are just retarded."

He smirked, "Agreed."

The couple was in a fit of giggles as they reached Inuyasha's car, which was rather expensive looking as well. Kagome had never been in to cars, but this one wasn't hard for anyone to recognize. It was a silver Jaguar, outfitted with a few various things that weren't usually in a car. And the paint job… it looked like a street-racing car. Maybe it was? As they climbed in, Inuyasha tore off, heading towards the restaurant.

Kagome was amazed by all the bright lights and fancy stores in downtown Tokyo's Maine Street. She'd never been out here after dark, and everything was so different. The city was bright, full of life; she could see all sorts of other young couples enjoying it too. They buzzed past her grandfather's store, which was closed, and off the Maine Street into a parking garage, "Hey Inuyasha? You never told me where we're eating."

He scoffed a little, "That's because it's a surprise."

She blinked at him a little, "Surprise?"

"Yep, surprise. So before we leave the parking garage I'm going to blind fold you, mmkay?"

"Okay…" Kagome was a little bit wary; she barely recognized the area they were in because of the dark. Kikyo might have given away her favorite place to eat in an attempt to make her look stupid, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe he was bringing her somewhere really fancy? As she pondered over the various scenarios, she was brought back to reality when the car shut off and Inuyasha pulled a long black handkerchief out of his jacket pocket.

"I'm going to blindfold you before we leave the car, alright? Don't worry; I won't let you get hurt. Do you trust me?"

Kagome could feel nervousness brewing in her lower chest, "Uhm…"

"Do you trust me?"

After a momentary pause she slowly nodded, "I suppose."

"Okay then," he smirked and gestured for her to turn her back to him. When she did so she felt the silk material slide over her eyes then tighten as he tied it, "You promise you won't peek?"

Kagome giggled a bit, feeling the nervousness fade a bit, "I promise!"

"Okay. I'll help you out of the car so sit tight," Kagome could hear him get out and shut his door. Listening to his footsteps as he walked around the back of the Jaguar, she heard her door open and reached out a hand. When Inuyasha grabbed it, she started to get out – grateful for his aide, "Now, I'm going to guide you. I'll be right behind you," she felt his hands on either side of her arms and tensed up, "relax!"

He gently pushed her shoulders down so they were relaxed and she took a deep breath. Hearing the car door shut and the 'beep beep!' that signified it was locked and the alarm was set, she felt his hands rest on her arms again and received a gentle shove, "I'm going to give you a little quiz on our way to the restaurant, alright? It will kind of give you a hint to where we're going."

Kagome beamed a little, the butterflies in her stomach beginning to dance, "Kay, shoot."

"Rice, seaweed, a type of fish or tofu, and vegetables are possible ingredients to what?"

Obvious, in Kagome's mind anyways, "Sushi."

"Ding ding! One point! Next question. An elevated, flat, round, and cast-iron object that is heated by fire, what is it?"

Kagome squealed a little in her excitement, suddenly feeling terrified when a whoosh of air generated by moving cars hit her. She jumped back, thumping into Inuyasha's chest.

"Come on now, like I'd let you get hit by a car. Do you have an answer?"

Kagome nodded, then relaxed again, "Yeah, it's a Mongolian grill!"

"Ding ding! Two points! Now, for the third and final question…" They crossed the street, and Inuyasha stopped. They were standing just outside the doors of the restaurant, "Which restaurant is the only one in the entire town that has both of these as live show-bars?"

Kagome was grinning wildly now, she knew the answer to this one without a doubt, "Kabuki's!"

Inuyasha tugged the blind fold off, "Ding ding ding ding! Three points, we have a winner! Kikyo actually told me this was your favorite place to eat in an attempt to make you look like a fool, when I told her that it was my favorite place too she probably died a little inside."

Kagome laughed heartily, "Wow… This is a wonderful surprise. I haven't been here for a couple years, because it's… so expensive. Inuyasha, are you sure you want to spend all that money?" Suddenly, she felt bad.

"Psh, my dad is the number one business man in all of Japan. My family has plenty of money to throw around, this is nothing compared to some of the places we've eaten at. So don't worry, it's not like I had all this money saved up and I was spending it on an expensive date."

Kagome felt better almost instantly. It was a casual date, so why would he take her somewhere he considered expensive? "Okay. Let's go!" Grabbing his hand, she rushed for the door.

---

**BC**: Yup. It ends here for chapter three. Gah, don't hate me! -Ducks under the tomatoes- o.o;; I know it's a mean ol' cliff hanger, but that'll make you want to know what happens next and you'll keep reading… hopefully. XD Besides, cliff hangers are my favorite thing ever, so you'll probably run into a lot of them. Well, I hope you're all loving it so far; thanks for reading and please Review! 3


	4. The Date: Part 1

Last Time…

_Kagome laughed heartily, "Wow… This is a wonderful surprise. I haven't been here for a couple years, because it's… so expensive. Inuyasha, are you sure you want to spend all that money?" Suddenly, she felt bad. _

"_Psh, my dad is the number one business man in all of Japan. My family has plenty of money to throw around, this is nothing compared to some of the places we've eaten at. So don't worry, it's not like I had all this money saved up and I was spending it on an expensive date." _

_Kagome felt better almost instantly. It was a casual date, so why would he take her somewhere he considered expensive? "Okay. Let's go!" Grabbing his hand, she rushed for the door._

**---**

As she swung the door open, the various scents of cooking meats and vegetables (mixed with raw ones) met her nose. It was her favorite smell in the world… this was her favorite place in the world. Grandpa took her here every few years, when he had saved up enough money from store profits to do something special. Realizing she still had a grip on Inuyasha's hand, she quickly let go with a wild blush, "Sorry!"

"Its fine," he gently ruffled her hair, "I reserved us a couple of seats, so we shouldn't have to wait like these poor bums…" they both looked around the small lobby, seeing quite the bored looking group of people who were waiting for seats to open. A few young children were playing a game in a corner, and a woman was nursing her baby.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "You really do plan ahead, don't'cha?" she smiled up at him, glad to see him grinning back.

A young woman with her hair pulled up into a long black ponytail soon approached. She had startling violet eyes, which left Kagome feeling slightly unsettled, and wore a ¾ sleeve kimono that reached her knees. It was a simple color, the same as all the other Kabuki's staff wore, some sort of darkish grey-black that didn't really have a name. Once she spoke though, Kagome felt completely at ease, "My name is Kuro-Gawa," she bowed, "And I will be your hostess tonight. You are Inuyasha-san who reserved two seats tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep! I set two reservations, one for the Mongolian grill and the other for the Sushi bar?"

Kuro-Gawa nodded, "Both bars will be ready for you to be seated at any time tonight, until midnight. Where would you like to dine first?"

They looked at each other, then back towards the host. At pretty much the same time they both said, "Sushi bar." Kagome watched as Kuro-Gawa bowed again, and then began to lead them up a short set of stairs (where they removed their shoes) onto some tatami mats. She brought them into a room on the left side of a long hallway, where one of four private sushi bars sat vacant and waiting. The butterflies were swing-dancing her stomach again, she whispered to her date, "Inuyasha, you reserved a private room?"

He nodded, "Yeah, what kind of date is it if we're sitting with a bunch of other people? We're out here tonight to get to know each other better, not strangers," he smiled down at her.

Kagome felt like fainting dead on the spot, he really did want to get to know her as a person. Any concerns of shallowness on his part were swept from her mind like autumn leaves on a windy day. Unable to find words, she just smiled gently in response. Kneeling down on the soft pillows, the sushi bar was unique compared to any other place she'd ever been too. There was a small table in front of them that wrapped all the way around, but below it was like a pit. All the different necessary ingredients were stocked in refrigerated shelves, and a small set of stairs led down into it. It looked like an in-ground alcohol bar, just deep enough to reach the waist of the chef. The couple thanked their hostess, who told them that their chef would be with them shortly.

She watched patiently as the young woman slid the shoji-screen over and exited, quietly closing it behind her, "Wow…" Kagome was still having trouble taking it all in. Her family had never had much extra money; the whole entire shrine was pretty much an heirloom. The only thing they had to pay was income taxes, pretty much, and basic bills like water and electricity. 'Extra' money often went towards things like food, and simple new clothes with each upcoming season. She had long adjusted to not having the best of everything, and usually a restaurant like this was yearly at the most.

"You alright, Kagome? You look really nervous…"

She hadn't realized it, but she'd been wringing her hands like a nervous wreck. She looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah… I'm just still taking it all in. I feel like a princess," she grinned a little, "Just without the tiara and fancy wardrobe."

He laughed a little and smiled down at her, "Good. I'm glad you aren't uncomfortable. I have a question actually… is this your first date? Sorry if it's too personal, you don't have to answer."

Kagome blushed a little but figured she might as well open up to him, "Yeah… it is, actually. I never expected it to be so grand. I never really expected it at all, to be honest with you."

"Why?"

"Well… because of my sister. She always ruined every chance I ever got. If she found out that I liked a guy, she automatically started up some rumor. She would usually breed it by telling the guy I had a crush on first. He would be repulsed, and never look at me twice. Or even make fun of me to my face. I don't have any good friends either, she ruined that too."

"Makes me wonder why I ever started to date her. In a social situation she is a magic worker, she's so good at communicating with people. The sad thing is it's all through lies. She's like a spider, she weaves her web of deception and she can trap whoever she wants in it. She sucks them dry then leaves them for dead."

"Exactly… that's a perfect way to put it. You know, when we were little, we got along wonderfully. Mom and dad would always take us to the park on Sundays after church, and we'd always play on the teeter totter and see who could swing higher. We'd wear the same outfits, we were real twins. Soon as middle school came along though, and she got her first boyfriend, everything changed… everything. She started wearing make-up; she started to dress differently… more revealing. She stopped talking to me, she stopped liking me. We grew apart. People often say that younger siblings don't get along well, and as they grow older maturity comes and they overcome their differences. With us it's the exact opposite, it's like I'm developing mentally and my sister is stuck in sixth grade. Obsessed with boys, obsessed with sex… I wish I could love my sister again, I really do, but I hate her so much for everything that she's done. I can't escape it either, because I live with her every single day. I go to school with her, every day; I ride the bus with her every morning and every afternoon… that is, unless her boyfriend drives her. I'm only glad that I'm not indifferent to her, because even if I hate her it means I still care and see her as my flesh and blood. What hurts the most is; my parents don't seem to care, or notice. Except for today, when I succeeded in my archery tournament this morning, and my mom helped me get ready for the date…"

Inuyasha listened intently, nodding here and there. Everything she was telling him sounded so much like his own childhood, except his brother was older and not his twin. They got along well until middle school, and Sesshomaru joined sports. The football team, suddenly he was the coolest guy ever and Inuyasha was just there. Nothing special anymore, "Kagome I'm sorry. I understand what you mean though, how you feel. My brother and I got along well too, when we were younger. We'd go to the park now and then, only Sesshomaru would take me, not my dad. Not a lot of people know this, but we're actually half brothers. My dad got married to Sesshomaru's mom, but soon they divorced when he met another woman and had an affair. She got pregnant, and had me. They were together until I was about three years old, when she came down with cancer. She had Leukemia, and only survived for about four months. Since then it's just been us men in the family, my dad constantly working… my brother and I were so close, often he was all I had. I'm alone in my family now, because I'm different so-to-say. All I have are my friends, and they're good friends. Miroku, and Sango, I'm sure you know who they are…"

Kagome nodded, and looked up at him. She felt like crying, but now wasn't a good time for that. She knew who Miroku and Sango were, though she'd never really talked to them. They were sort of just there in her eyes.., "Hey Inuyasha, I have a question. Do you remember the diaper-butt rumor?"

"Oh do I," he started laughing, "That was the dumbest rumor your sister ever started. I had a huge crush on her though so I tried to impress her by joining in on it, I'm sorry," he smiled down at her sympathetically.

"Believe it or not, I had a huge crush on you when that rumor started. That's _why_ it started, because my sister found out when she read my diary. She told you first, of course, to ruin it… which it did, but I see you differently now. I guess that was eighth grade after all, and we've grown over the summer. Did you actually believe it was true, though?"

"No, I never really believed any of the rumors your sister told. Half of them didn't even make sense. Since when has padded underwear existed, anyway?" he started laughing lightly.

It was contagious, Kagome couldn't help it. She burst into laughter, only making Inuyasha laugh harder. They didn't stop until the door was slid open and the chef entered, startling both of them. He was a rather simple looking man. He had his black hair pulled tightly back into this tiny little bun, high up on his head. Kind eyes matched a kind smile, and he was even a little chubby slightly inhibiting his movements. They both watched as he pulled open the door that lead to the stairway and squeezed through, causing Inuyasha to snort and cough in attempt to cover a laugh. Kagome elbowed him lightly and he bowed his head, blushing a little in slight embarrassment.

"Konichi-wa, youngins," his voice was cheerful and light, "Welcome to Kabuki's. I will be your chef for tonight. Is there anything in particular that I should know before I begin your meal?"

Kagome nodded, "Wasabi is a little to powerful for my tastes, I only ask that you don't use it."

He nodded, "Not a problem, and you, Inuyasha-san?"

"You know me well," Inuyasha grinned, "I'm pleased to have you again as a chef Kano-san. I have no preferences really, so go ahead."

The chef, apparently named Kano, bowed once more and began to ready his tools and ingredients. This was always Kagome's favorite part, watching how the Sushi was prepared, how the various ingredients were put together… when the seaweed was rolled was the best, she'd tried to do it before but never quite got the hang of it.

"So young lass, what's your name?"

Kagome bowed a little, "My name is Kagome, Kano-san, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

He laughed a little; it flowed from within and made her feel all warm inside. He was obviously a kind and generous man with a beautiful soul, "No need for formalities, youngin," he turned a big smile on her, "I'm a good friend of Inuyasha's here, every time he makes a reservation he's sure to request me as the chef. I know all about him, except he's never brought a lady before. Does Inuyasha have a little crushie-wushie?"

Inuyasha impersonated a tomato and mumbled something rather incoherent, only causing Kano to chortle.

'_Well, this will definitely be interesting...'_

---

**BC**: Mwah. The date Part 1 is complete. I feel like if I write anymore this chapter is going to be too long to read! I promise there won't be a time lapse though, I'll continue in detail. Thanks for reading up to here, and thanks for reviewing! Just a little note, I'm sorry if the characters seem… out of character. I've decided that in this story I'm going to develop them in my own way, and create them as unique people… except for names, appearances, etcetera. I don't think that there will be demons in this story, only humans, to keep it more realistic in the sense of the modern world.

-Receives a gentle bop on the head by a lawyer-

Oh, I nearly forgot!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha storyline, or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

-Is patted on the head- … Meh. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Date: Part 2

Last time…

_He laughed a little; it flowed from within and made her feel all warm inside. He was obviously a kind and generous man with a beautiful soul, "No need for formalities, youngin," he turned a big smile on her, "I'm a good friend of Inuyasha's here, every time he makes a reservation he's sure to request me as the chef. I know all about him, except he's never brought a lady before. Does Inuyasha have a little crushie-wushie?" _

_Inuyasha impersonated a tomato and mumbled something rather incoherent, only causing Kano to chortle. _

'_Well, this will definitely be interesting...'_

---

Inuyasha soon relaxed again as the rice, fish, and vegetables were set out before them and the show began. Both watched intently, Kagome occasionally squealing when Kano did a trick. It wasn't long before various sushis were on plates and set out before them.

"Hai!" Kano bowed and began to clean off his work area.

Kagome immediately dug in, "Mmm… The sushi here is always the best," she covered her mouth as she spoke, as she had food in her mouth. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't have the decency. As he agreed with her, rice sprayed everywhere, causing Kagome to burst into laughter. Inuyasha realized that he'd just showered the table with grains of slightly chewed rice and slapped his hand over his mouth, making a quick apology.

"It's okay Inuyasha, that was rather funny actually," she smiled, picking up a piece of rather tantalizing looking red snapper sushi and biting into it.

"Uhm, alright then…" he said after he swallowed. Reaching down to grab another sushi he realized there was nothing there, "Er… sorry about that, I have a tendency to stuff my face when I'm really hungry. I guess I was eating faster than I thought…"

Kagome laughed and pointed at her own sushi plate, which was now empty, "I'm the same way."

Inuyasha laughed as well, and they both looked over at Kano who was grinning at them with an expression that made them both a little suspicious, "Are you two youngins all finished up with your meal? Wanna' move on to the Mongolian Grill?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who shrugged. Kagome shrugged, and they both looked at Kano who… shrugged, "I don't mind, Inuyasha do you care?"

"Nope, it actually sounds good. Sushi is a little more like an appetizer to me. Movin' on then?"

"Moving on!"

Kano left, squeezing up the stairs and out the gateway, waddling back into the hall. Soon Kuro-Gawa entered and bowed, "I've been notified that you wished to move on to the Mongolian Grill. Your room is prepared, please follow me."

They both stood and brushed off a little, bowing in return and following after the young lady. She slid open the shoji screen down and across the hall bowing to them as they entered, then closing the door once more. Kano waddled in from seemingly nowhere, again having to squeeze through the gateway and down the steps. The Mongolian grill looked exactly the same as the Sushi bar, only you got to select what you wanted in your meal from quite a variety of various foods. There was the large black Mongolian grill in the center, with the flame lit at the bottom and ready to go. Kano pulled two sheets of paper from his apron's pocket; they were checklists so you could pick out what you wanted in your dish. He also provided two pens.

The duo quickly checked down their orders and handed the slips back, watching as he got everything together.

"Y'know Inuyasha, this is really nice. Thank you so much for bringing me out here tonight."

"No problem Kagome, thank you for coming. I really didn't know if you would say yes or no to me when I asked you earlier today, I was… actually kind of nervous," he blushed slightly and tittered.

Kagome looked over at him and raised her eyebrows, "Really? Why?"

"Well… I really don't know. I guess there's always that fear of rejection when you ask someone out to a date. I was afraid you would say 'no' because I'd just broken up with Kikyo and everything, and you are so angry with her…"

"Nah. She ruins a lot of things for me successfully, but I never actually let her take things away. To tell you the truth, I probably would have never forgiven myself if I had said 'no'."

"You really think so?"

"Yup," Kagome nodded firmly, "This is my first date. It was my first chance at a date. And I like you, you've always been nice to me… except for when you tried to impress Kikyo, but you apologized for that and admitted to it. You're a nice guy; I don't know why I would've turned it down."

Inuyasha smiled and looked over just in time to see Kano set out their meals before them. Kagome grinned happily and whipped out her chop-sticks, ready to dig in.

---

"Oh my God, Inuyasha that was great," Kagome was in hysterics, and also in the passenger side seat of Inuyasha's Jaguar. The embarrassed driver was still a little red in the cheeks.

"It wasn't _that_ funny…"

"Yes it was! You sneezed and the noodle came out your nose!" She gasped for breath, the laughter tears rolling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha rolled down her window a little bit, "Breathe Kagome, breathe!"

This of course only resulted in the poor teenage girl laughing harder. After a little while she calmed down and wiped the tears from her face, "Aaah, aah. That was a good laugh, I haven't laughed like that in… in… a really long time," she smiled over at him, snorting and starting to laugh again, "God the image is just stuck in my head!"

Inuyasha couldn't hold it back any longer and burst into manly giggles as well, "You know what I should've done? Held onto the noodle and slid it, making one end shorter then longer then shorter, while it was still out my mouth and through my nose at the same time!"

"And Kano's face was just absolutely priceless, you have to admit that! I can't believe he started laughing too!"

Inuyasha laughed even harder, having to pull the car over. He couldn't see straight because tears were starting to come to his eyes as well, "Kagome stop I can't drive when I'm laughing!"

Kagome's laughter dropped to a giggle as she whacked him on the arm, "You know you like it."

He paused a moment then nodded, "Yeah I suppose."

Looking over at each other they both sneered, but they'd calmed considerably in that short amount of time. Inuyasha pulled out again, and continued on the way back to Kagome's shrine. Looking at the clock he nodded, "Good, it's about ten. Your parents shouldn't get mad."

"Nah. Kikyo's come home at four in the morning drunk before and they didn't freak on her. I guess they feel like they'll pay for it if they punish her or something, she throws the worst tantrums…"

"She still throws temper tantrums?" He sounded a little shocked.

"Yeah. She's really spoiled so if she doesn't get what she wants she freaks out. My parents hate it, so they give in. She only does it because she knows that she can get her way by using it."

"Hey, that's pretty good material right there. For getting her back? Record one of her tantrums or something and go to the main office, and broadcast it throughout the school… that would be great."

Kagome snorted a little, covering a laugh, "Yeah… but I dunno'. She could get me so much worse then that, I'm afraid to really try anything."

"I could cover for you."

"But still… then she'd just treat you like a dog."

"Bah, doesn't bother me. I'm used to it with Sesshomaru…" his mood sobered a little, he frowned.

Kagome looked over at him and frowned, but saw that they were pulling up to her house. Inuyasha parallel parked and then shut off the car, getting up to let Kagome out. He held her hand and helped her up onto the sidewalk, "Thank you again for coming with me tonight, Kagome. I really enjoyed your company, and talking with you."

She smiled, "Thank you again for taking me, I had an absolutely wonderful time. I appreciate you listening to me ramble, too."

The both laughed a little, and he opened his arms to offer her a hug. Kagome felt a nervous pang in her chest, but opened her own arms to accept it. She closed her eyes as she felt him envelop her, all of a sudden all she could smell was him. It was a wonderful smell, a little spicy. The hug was warm, nice, and Inuyasha had such firm muscles… she felt safe there, in his arms. He let her go, but it felt far too soon.

"Have a good rest of the night, Kagome."

"Thanks Inuyasha, you too."

---

**BC**: That's it for chapter five. :domo: Sorry if it wasn't as good as you were expecting, I'm having a little bit of a writer's block at the moment. D: I promise you though that there is more to come. w Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
